Adiós, días soleados
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Los conejos que son separados de sus hermanos, mueren en soledad. — Touka, Ayato.


**Renuncia: **Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** Algo importante se ha perdido [Minivicios]

Esto surgió debido a que hay pocos fics de este par —y lo amo—. Planeo subir más Touken a futuro pero escribir sobre otros personajes tampoco viene mal. Total, nadie lee lo no romántico así que me tiraré por un puente _ohoho_.

* * *

**i.**

**«****L**os conejos que son separados de sus hermanos, mueren en soledad». Eso comentará en broma Hideyoshi Nagachika en un futuro distante a Kaneki Ken. Ayato no se entera de ello jamás, aunque no es necesario. Él, en el fondo, lo intuye.

Tal vez no se trata únicamente de los conejos, piensa Ayato. La _familia_ es lo que más importa, después de todo. Arata lo afirma y Ayato le cree. Porque es su papá y su inocencia de niño todavía prevalece.

Se pone de puntillas admirando el estofado que la señora Satou les ha preparado ese día, arrugando la nariz ante la idea de meter _eso_ en su boca. Touka llega con premura y se coloca a su lado, curiosa. Mientras Arata pone a hervir el agua y les explica (como ya es costumbre) por qué es tan importante no tirar esos alimentos. Ayato lo capta, un poco. Lo que le es incomprensible es ese empeño que tiene su papá para que se camuflen con los humanos. Afirma que los ghouls también pueden existir, y sin embargo, les ordena negar su propia naturaleza. Trata de entender, pues si espía de reojo las manos de un niño cualesquiera a una distancia prudente Ayato las encuentra normales. Lo mismo si inspecciona sus palmas. No hay diferencias notorias, ni baba escurriendo como en las películas de horror, o escamas, o mucho pelo. Nada. Touka luce igual que una niña promedio a su modo de ver.

_No somos tan distintos_, considera entonces. _Quizá, quizá papá lo sabe y por eso convivimos con ellos_.

Llega a esa conclusión y por ello se esfuerza, realmente, en hacer feliz a Arata. En no lucir raro. Incluso si eso significa atragantarse con las comidas de la abuela Satou y terminar vomitándolas en el baño con Touka dándole leves palmadas en la espalda. Aquello no es tan difícil de sobrellevar, porque tiene a su papá y hermana con él.

**ii.**

Ayato tiene claro que siendo él un hombre y Touka una mujer (— ¿Qué?, hermano, todavía no somos adultos), (— ¡N-no me escuches cuando hablo solo!) todos esperan que él madure más rápidamente y la cuide. O al menos eso puede adivinar.

Es la mirada repleta de orgullo que la señora Satou le dedica cuando se los encuentra, llegando él tomado de la mano con Touka. O la de la panadera en la esquina. Y la de papá, a veces. Aún cuando Touka infla con orgullo el pecho y le asegura que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, que ella como la hermana mayor no permitirá que le ocurra daño alguno y le provoque esas ganas de removerse y jugar con sus dedos, avergonzado, los deseos de Ayato de amparar a Touka no se esfuman.

La observa en silencio, ella haciendo las tareas del hogar —como llevar los trastes sucios al fregadero— tratando de no perder ni un movimiento y así guardarlo. En sus ratos libres Ayato imita la manera en que Touka camina o balancea los brazos. Asimismo cómo frunce el ceño o se pone los zapatos, cuida no cometer ni un error. Por supuesto no le comenta nada a Touka. Eso sería bochornoso y le basta con pegar un grito al ver una lombriz retorciéndose en la tierra, poco después de que encuentren a un pajarito lastimado.

**iii.**

Touka sonríe.

— Oh, ¿el _hombrecito_ se asustó?

Y Ayato se muestra ofendido, guardando los puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¡No! Me… me tomó por sorpresa, es todo.

En el fondo le llena una calidez reconfortante.

Son los momentos que le alegran más. Esos y cuando papá les lee su cuento favorito por las noches (aquel que mamá compró en la librería, tras sus insistencias). Donde Touka se acomoda cerca de él, con su mejilla provocándole cosquillas sin intención y con una manta cubriéndolos. Pues en esa habitación sólo hay tres personas pero si cierra los ojos Ayato es casi capaz de imaginar que son cuatro.

**iv.**

— No somos tres, ahora Chunta forma parte de la familia —replica. Touka le observa con perplejidad.

— ¿Lo es?

— Hasta que encontremos a su madre, se quedará con nosotros —dice Arata. La mirada de Touka resplandece.

— ¡Ah, tenemos un nuevo hermanito!

— ¿No querrás llamarlo "mascota"? —indaga su padre, con diversión. Ayato niega prontamente, antes que Touka.

— A Chunta no le gusta el nombre "mascota", prefiere "hermano". ¿Verdad, Chunta? —El gorrión ladea el cuello, reposando en las manos de Ayato. Touka suelta una risita que se evapora en cuanto intenta acariciar a Chunta y éste la esquiva. Pone una mala cara y Ayato, inseguro, le pide perdón.

**v.**

Transcurre una semana y papá debe irse en busca de comida. Se despide de ellos revolviéndoles la melena con cariño. Chunta muestra signos de mejoría y Ayato y Touka están emocionados por mostrárselo.

No obstante, Arata no regresa ese día. El siguiente tampoco.

**vi.**

Si un conejo sin hermanos es dado como un caso perdido, ¿qué hay de un conejo sin padres? No le agrada especialmente que se tornen pesimistas sus pensamientos, es tan joven, y a esa edad debe, en teoría, ser todo feliz y despreocupado. Pero el frío le cala los huesos y le ruge el estómago. Papá continúa sin volver. Touka se muerde los labios, repitiendo que él no tarda, que juró no dejarles solos tras la tragedia de mamá. A Ayato le encantaría confiar. Retiene la imagen sonriente de Arata, de sus abrazos y sus palabras repletas de afecto. La premisa de que _está bien_, todos lo están, ya que se han comportado como la gente normal haría y no hay por qué temer, ¿cierto?

_Los ghouls también tenemos un lugar en el mundo, los ghouls también tenemos un lugar, los ghouls_… empero, madre fue asesinada por las Palomas. Sin ser mala, sin cometer crimen alguno. Ayato se sobresalta. La abuela Satou está en el marco de la puerta. No, no es la abuela Satou, se corrige. Es algo peor que un ghoul. Una _traidora_.

Al final, ¿quién es el verdadero _monstruo_ ahí?

**vii.**

— Hermanita. _Hermanita_.

Las lágrimas caen.

— Tu ojo…, Chunta te picoteó…, por mi culpa, yo–

— Está bien hermano —lo interrumpe, adolorida. Su vestido está rasgado en la espalda y con manchas de sangre en la parte delantera. Sangre de humanos. Ayato considera que todo está terriblemente mal. La mueca de Touka es de sufrimiento y a él le cuesta asimilar que la señora Satou llamase a las Palomas.

_Papá no vino a rescatarnos_. Llora un poco más, sin poder evitarlo. _Papá nos mintió_. Llora porque es débil, porque papá se fue, porque mamá igual, porque la raza humana no se parece en lo absoluto a los ghouls y esos discursos fueron un engaño de Arata, y está obscuro y tiene los pies descalzos. Llora, porque lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse al calor de Touka. Y huir. Huir de todo.

Para proteger lo más preciado, no importa nada más.

**viii.**

— Quiero ir contigo.

— _Hermano_ —Ayato se mantiene firme. Sin retroceder. Touka le observa, la determinación en sus irises—, no es agradable. Asesinar a alguien.

— Lo sé.

Tampoco lo es devorar sus entrañas, pero todo lo demás sabe asqueroso. No hay opción. Avanza, quedando a su lado. Touka siente una especie de nostalgia. Se rinde, y le permite ir de cacería con ella. Es la primera vez de Ayato, y por eso escogen una presa sencilla. Atacan, comen, se alejan. Nadie sospecha de un par de niños en cuanto terminan.

— Ya casi va un año.

— Sí.

Ayato lo sabe. No se atreve a pedirle a Touka que desista con la búsqueda de su padre. Sube los peldaños de la escalera, en silencio. Pronto ella se dará cuenta que es infructuoso, prefiere que lo haga por sí misma.

— Hermana —Llegan a la sección inhabitada de departamentos donde se hospedan— eres como un ave con las alas rotas. Un ave muy bonita.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunta ella, inspeccionando los alrededores. Ayato no responde. Es acertado, para él. Un ave que se limita a admirar el cielo, inmóvil. Quizá sea él los barrotes que la aprisionan. La sombra de Arata. Las Palomas. O posiblemente algo más, aún desconocido. Toma una bocanada de aire, ella le espera en la entrada.

En su mente, formándose recién la idea de que («Los conejos que son separados de sus hermanos, mueren en soledad») el humano es mero alimento, sin valor. Que la violencia contra este se justifica. Va adquiriendo fuerza. Pero ahí, entonces, es insignificante.

— Nada.

Ayato corre hacia Touka, abrazándola tembloroso y con el sabor de la muerte en su paladar todavía presente. Aspira el aroma a casa, tranquilizándose.

**ix.**

Y susurra un suave «No te vayas».

(_Yo te protegeré_…)

**x.**

Años más tarde, es él quien la abandona.

(_Tonta hermana_).


End file.
